I'd Do Anything
by sky.davis
Summary: Heart warming love confessions and Robin don't exactly mix. Unable to even write a love letter the Boy Wonder is utterly desperate. And that is where everyone's favorite green titan comes in.


Hiya people! This'll just be a short little story, probably be like three chapters. But it has a twist! Mua ha ha! Or what I consider a twist anyway… Um, anyway, I had this idea and decided to post it.. :o) It's so aggravating, I have all these ideas but no time to do them all. :o( So I had to at least do one of my ideas so I didn't explode. :oP

To those reading _DETENTION _ I'm writing the next chapter and it should be up soon. :o) So don't worry.

So just a funny little fluffy story starring Beastboy and Robin concerning Starfire. I swear, those two never interact in the show. :o/ I think they've said like two sentences to each other through out the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Don't have a heart attack and die from that surprise. I couldn't live with myself if you did.

Forgive me if it sucks or if anyone is out of character. Hope ya like :o)

**Notes Suck.**

_Star-_

_Whenever I'm around you, my knees feel weak and my hands get all sweaty. Um… just scratch that sweaty part since I don't think you'd really want to hear that. In fact just forget I wrote that. Um… moving on._

_Your shampoo smells really good. Seriously. Don't stop using it._

_You're really sweet and cute. Like cotton candy. No… wait, cotton candy's not cute… Oh, like a lollypop! Wait… that's not cute either… Um… I'll come back to you on that one._

_Um… that being said, would you like to come to the carnival with me? Around seven or eight? Oh geez, my hands are all sweaty again… Uh… pretend you didn't read that… again._

_Contact me with your answer. You know where to find me._

_---Robin._

_Dear God… Did I just write a love confession… in bullets?!? Please tell me I didn't just write this… 'My hands get all sweaty'? Now she's really gonna want to go out with you now… And why am I writing all my thoughts on this crappy love letter dow—Oh! A teddy bear! Cute and sweet like a teddy bear! Wait… a teddy bear isn't sweet… DAMNIT!_

Within seconds the paper was in a furiously crumpled ball and tossed neatly into a wastebasket.

_Starfire-_

_Roses are red._

_Your hair is too._

_My God this poem sucks._

_But hey, I love you._

The paper soon joined it's predecessor in the trashcan.

_Ever so dearest Starfire-_

_You are my brightest shining green and orange… and purple, I guess… star._

_Hell. No._

Trash.

_Starfire-_

_My love burns for you like the sun. But not in a bad, sunburn inducing way, just, you know with loving passion and stuff. _

_And stuff? Sunburn inducing? Damnit!_

Trash.

_Star-_

_These love letters really suck. I sound dumber than Beastboy. And that's saying something. Oh hell…Why am I writing this down? Damnit! Again!_

Trash.

_Starfire-_

_I really don't have a way with words when it comes to this kind of thing. Just look in my trash can. No don't, because those letters um… anyway. I'll just come out and write it. Would you like to go to the carnival or something? You know, just um… me and you and uh… yeah._

_At around, um Eight… or seven. Whenever's good for you I mean… Oh, man I'm doing it again… Um just talk to me later okay?_

_Robin._

_P.S. Training's at three tomorrow. _

Robin banged his head forcefully on the desk groaning.

This was sad.

Robin looked back up at the note.

_'Did I just put a footnote that said training was at three?!?'_

With a loud groan, he banged his head on the desk again. Mildly wondering if he had given himself a concussion because his head pounded and he felt oddly tired.

He drowsily listened to his CD in his boom box. He thought it was broken, as the same song kept playing over and over again putting him in a kind of trance.

**Ooo**

"Oh, I fear something is wrong with Robin," Starfire announced for the eighth time in the past few minutes. "He has not come out of his room, and he has been listening to the same tune rather loudly for the past three hours…"

"I'm sure he's fine Star," Beastboy reassured, from his odd, upside down position on the couch. "The only thing he needs to do is find a new song,"

"Yeah, and if he isn't, you could just go check on him," Cyborg added, rapidly pressing the buttons on his game controller.

"I cannot… For he has been acting quite… odd around me," She admitted dejectedly. "Perhaps he is angry with me? I know not…"

Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged devilish glances. Raven smirked.

"Oh, he's not mad at you Star," Cy clarified with a smirk.

"Not in the slightest," Raven added.

"I am not so certain…" Star proclaimed, uncertainly.

"One of us could go talk to him for you," Beastboy offered. "And tell him to turn his stupid boom box down…" He muttered too quiet for Star to hear. Raven sent him a sharp look.

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire squealed, clasping her hands together. She slightly calmed however when she saw Beastboy's normally green face, was turning a reddish-purple. "Friend, what is happening to your face?"

"It's worse than usual?" Cyborg quipped, Beastboy sent him a glare.

"Nothin', whenever you go upside down, all the blood rushes to your head," Beastboy explained, then, a lightbulb seemed to turn on above his head.

"Wait! If blood rushes to your head when you're upside down, why doesn't it rush to your feet when you're standing up?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Because your feet aren't empty," Raven responded dryly. Beastboy sent her a glare, as Cyborg burst into fits of laughter.

"Good one Rae," Cy laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

A loud peak in the music coming from Robin's room brought Star back to the matter at hand.

"Who will go speak to Robin?" She questioned.

"All you B," Cyborg announced, not even looking away from the T.V.

"Yeah," Raven concurred. Beastboy expertly flipped himself right side up.

"Me? But—"

"Please friend…" Starfire begged, with a pouty lip. It was worse than 'The Face'. Beastboy got up and cracked his back.

"Wish me luck," He announced heavily, and headed toward Robin's door, covering his sensitive ears from the ever growing volume of the music.

**Ooo**

Zoning out for a while, he finally snapped up, feeling as though he was in a dream he picked up the note and getting ready to hurl it into the awaiting trashcan, his vision a bit hazy.

How hard had he hit his head? (Ha alliteration! Ahem…)

"Rob?" His door quickly opened and closed and he could hear footsteps approaching.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the paper flew out of his hands and neatly onto the intruders face.

Robin whirled around in fear, masked eyes wide as he saw his love confession. Drifting peacefully, landing right over Beastboy's eyes.

"NO!" Robin cried, reaching out for the note as though hoping to summon it with his mind.

It didn't work.

The green changeling was already reading it. With a gasp, the boy wonder ran up to grab it, but found a large green gorilla pushing him back by the head. He still vainly tried to charge, all logic lost due to his minor concussion and blinding embarrassment that Beastboy was reading the letter.

"Dude!" Beastboy finally responded, changing back into himself, as Robin charged into him, sending the two crashing to the floor. "You like Star? Ha! This is awesome!"

Robin scowled at his fellow teammate as Beastboy reread the letter again.

"Give me that," Robin said dangerously. Beastboy waved him off, deeming the letter in his hand worth more than being mangled by an angry Robin.

"Dude, you can't win her over with this," Beastboy rolled his eyes and tossed the paper in the air, where it floated gracefully to it's original spot on Robin's desk.

Robin looked from the paper to Beastboy.

"What do you mean? You don't think she'll like it?" Robin questioned nervously, his insecurities causing him to forget his anger for the time being.

Beastboy stuck his tongue out and gave him the thumbs down. Robin's eyes widened.

"No good?"

"Dude, you can do way better than that. I mean a note? Overly done dude, I mean they do it in every single chick movie. Not that I would know of course…" He looked up toward the ceiling and coughed. "What I'm trying to say is… it won't work."

"What do you mean a note won't work? Notes always work in those movies with—" Robin trailed off awkwardly clearing his throat. "I mean… not that I've ever seen any of 'those movies' but, uh, from what I see in the trailers, they always work,"

"What are you talking about? The notes never work! Don't you remember that part in _Longing Hearts_ when Enrique—" Beastboy too trailed off and cleared his throat. "I mean, you know, that one chick movie that just came out…not that I've seen it. Just heard it on a um… trailer…" He announced, puffing out his chest, and attempting to make his voice deeper.

"Of course," Robin said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed, clearing his throat again.

"Um… so I guess that's, no letter?"

"Yeah, no letter,"

The two boys stood in silence, avoiding eye contact.

"So…" Robin started, not believing what he was about to do, "What, ah, what should I do?"

Beastboy's ears perked up.

"Are you asking me for love advice?!" BB grinned devilishly.

"Tell anyone and I swear you will never have children. Ever."

The devilish smile was gone and replaced by one of nervousness.

"Gotcha…"

Silence.

"Well?" Robin prompted.

"Well what?"

Robin crossed his arms and scowled.

"What do I do? If the note idea is no good,"

Beastboy put his hand on his chin, an evil smirk creeping on his face.

"Something that will sweep her off her feet,"

"Specifics _would_ help Beastboy…"

"I have an idea…" Beastboy grinned mysteriously.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed and he found himself regretting ever writing those letters in the first place.

**OOO**

End Part I. Hope you enjoyed, drop your comments in the review box! :oD


End file.
